the_gemini_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Molecular Acceleration
Molecular Acceleration is the ability to make molecules reverberate at a speed which causes them to become disordered. This causes an object to rapidly heat up, and as a result, the power can cause objects to melt or burn. Lizzie Fray has displayed multiple aspects of this power; proving that it can be a very useful and versatile ability. Usage Using this power the possessor can':' * Speed up molecules to make objects melt. * Speed up molecules to make objects ignite. * Speed up molecules to heat up objects. * Speed up air molecules to apply heat and force to an object. Overview This power is a more controlled form of Molecular Combustion. With it, the user can speed up molecules to achieve a multitude of different effects. It is channeled through the hands. Melting Users can melt an object by speeding up the molecules within the object so that its structure breaks down and becomes liquid. So far, this is considered the most potent effect of the power. The first time Josie used this powerful ability, she was able to melt the road beneath the The Source of All Evil, who had recently returned in the form of a Golem. She had intended to blow him up, but instead her new ability awakened and allowed her to slow him down; causing his feet to sink into the melted tar and giving the sisters long enough to escape his fireball. Ignition Users can create fire by speeding up the molecules within an object, causing the object to burst into flames. The explosive effects of Josie's Molecular Combustion can sometimes create and cause a lasting fire, the distinction however is that this aspect of Molecular Acceleration allows her to cause ignition without any explosive force. Josie has used it to create fire on a number of occasions; the first time was when she focused her power onto a rope, burning through the middle and causing it to split. Lizzie used it twice to create rings of fire. Josie also used it more offensively to set a demon on fire. This aspect shows similarities to Pyrokinesis, as both powers can create fire. However, this ability does not allow the user to manipulate or control fire. Heating Users can increase the temperature of an object by speeding up the molecules in the object, causing it to boil or superheat to scalding temperatures. Josie has developed such a degree of control over her molecular speeding ability that she can heat up objects without causing them to melt, burn or explode. Josie was seen using this ability when cooking, using the power to heat up a pot of liquid and making it bubble just by holding her hand over the pot. Josie also used this aspect to heat up the air molecules around Rosie's Orb Shield, so that she was able to use the air pressure to force the shield across a battlefield with the support of Penelope's Levitation power. Using the power to create heat shows similarities to Thermokinesis, which is the ability to create, control and manipulate heat. However, the user is limited only to increasing temperatures through molecular speeding. Limitations The power has a few known limitations: * The user must be able to move/point his/her hands in the target's direction. * The possessor must see the object/person he/she wants to melt, set on fire or heat up. * This power is solely channeled through the hands. * According to Leo, any attempts to melt The Source would be futile. He never explained why it wouldn't work, although The Source has been resistant to other molecular powers in the past. * Inexperienced users may cause uncontrolled fires. When baby Tamora first came into her powers she used them to create a fire in her room, which unfortunately spread throughout the house. Category:Powers